New Mobile Report Gundam W: Battle Angels
by D-Chan n D-San
Summary: In a time where peace is supposed to reign, the Gundam Pilots are once again called to protect the Earth and colonies, along with some new pilots against a unknown enemy.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters from the show. However, some of the made up characters are on loan from friends that are in the group of the same name, and that can be located at:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/battleangelsgundamwing/?yguid=89242088  
  
Please do not use characters from this story without permission.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The young man grumbled to himself as he reached over and turned on a light. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes sitting up to pick up a small, watch like device that was beeping. "This better be good." The young man said, throwing the blanket back. "You might want to hear this." He heard, and stood up, walking over to a television monitor. No matter what channel it was on, the same symbol, a burning skull with two black flags behind it showed rather darkly. "We are the soldiers of the Apocalypse. We demand that the colonies be put under our control. If our demands are not met, we will take the colonies by force. You have three days to respond." A strange, almost metallic voice said, before everything went back to normal. Touching the watch like device again, the young man paused before saying something. "Get everyone together. We're going to have our work cut out for us." The young man said.  
  
Elsewhere, a young woman that sat behind her desk, drumming her fingers on the hard wood, her other hand pushing back long, chestnut hair. Her dark brown eyes seemed to hold just a faint essence of coldness. As she sat there, the young woman heard a knock at the door. "Miss Une." The Messenger said before the woman raised her hand. "I heard the broadcast. Get a hold of Preventors Po and Chang. I'd like to talk things over with them." She said. "Yes Miss Une." The messenger said and left.  
  
Elsewhere, a young man sat in front of his television set, watching the news about the demands, his long, dark brown braid hanging down a bit. His cobalt blue eyes watched the news intently, before being distracted by the sound of the door opening. "Duo, I'm back." The young woman said, as Duo stood up. "Duo, where are you going?" The young woman asked. "Don't wait up for me Hilde." Duo told her, and started to leave. "Duo! Don't! You'll be killed without your Gundam!" Hilde yelled out. "Hehe. Relax Hilde, I'm only going to see Quatre." Duo told her. "Besides. Nobody can kill the god of death."  
  
In another place, a circus troupe continued to perform, trying to calm the nervous people that heard the ultimatum, all except for the knife thrower act. A young woman ran all over the circus grounds, rather panicked. "Trowa! Trowa!" She yelled out, finding the young, brunette haired boy near the lion's cage. "Catherine, I'll be leaving for a little while." He said, not even standing up or turning around. "No! I won't allow it!" Catherine yelled out, as Trowa stood up, his deep green eyes almost cold in some way. "I'll be back, I promise." Trowa said, leaving a crying Catherine.  
  
The young blonde boy worked on the paperwork in front of him rather tiredly. His bright green eyes showed frustration, which was mixed with feelings of concern and worry. He felt the door open a bit, which started to blow some papers around. "Please close the door. It took me all morning to get these papers sorted." The young man said, not even looking up. "Worried more about papers? That's not like you Q." He heard, and quickly looked up. "Duo! Trowa!" He yelled out. "It's good to see you again Quatre." The somber Trowa said, making Quatre smile. "Heh. Seems that Trowa and I had the same idea. But I'm a little surprised that you're not worried." Duo told Quatre, as he put his hands behind his head. "I am worried. But I still have work to do, unlike someone I know." Quatre said, and Duo just laughed nervously. "Perhaps we should get down to Earth, and get in touch with Lady Une. She might know more." Trowa suggested, and both Duo and Quatre nodded. With a swing of the door, the trio left the office, leaving   
papers to blow in the slight breeze.  
  
In another place, a young man was working on a laptop computer, listening to people talk about the broadcast from earlier in the day. He listened to the different tones of everyone, some uncaring, some curious, some scared. The young man's laptop had gone into screensaver mode, his cold, blue eyes staring at the blank screen, while listening to everyone still. "Who's he?" One girl asked another. "He calls himself Heero Yuy." The other girl said, as they passed by, giggling. Heero wasn't interested in anyone talking about him, and was about to stand up and leave, before getting some e-mail from Duo, saying that they were going to meet up and see Lady Une on Earth. "Understood." Heero told himself, and left.  
  
The Preventor ship glided through space, silent and slow, staying close to the earth, it's watchful eye searching for trouble that might appear. Inside, Preventors Chang and Po sat, silent even to each other, after hearing the demands that were made. "A insult to the colonies and the Earth, that's what it is!" Wufei yelled out. "Still, we can't just ignore it Wufei." He heard, and slowly turned his head, his slicked back, pigtailed, jet black hair almost matching the darkness of space. "Still, how do we know that this isn't just some sort of sick joke?" Wufei asked, the strawberry blonde woman. Sally Po, the woman that was paired up with Wufei, turned to look at her Chinese partner, before hearing the transmission to return to Earth. "Looks like Lady Une wants in on this discussion." Sally said, before making the corrections for reentry to earth. 


End file.
